A number of techniques and device have been used for the vibration of articles of furniture such as beds and chairs so as to provide gentle massaging of the user. Because of the ready availability of 60-cycle current from an ordinary wall outlet, many prior art systems have used either a direct 60-cycle transducer to produce vibrations or a motor, with an eccentric weight, driven from the 60-cycle current. Other more recent and more sophisticated approaches have provided considerably more flexibility and variety in the vibrations produced, these systems enabling relatively wide variations in both the frequency and intensity of the vibrations. However, these systems tend to be relatively complex.